


balance

by vvishop



Category: The Maze Runner (2014)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop





	1. Chapter 1

입김 불면 달도 녹을 따뜻한 날이었다. 토마스는 새하얗게 보였다. 꽉 쥔 손등 뼈도 하얗고 깨문 입술도 하얗고 핏기빠진 뺨도 하얬다. 장난인가. 토마스라면 민호와 함께 듣는 화학 클래스마다 비커를 부수고 시험관을 뚫고 엉망진창을 만들었던 기억 뿐이라. 짙은 속눈썹이 뭉치더니 눈물이 주르륵 흘렀다. 장난 아니네. 아까부터 민호는 한 마디도 못했다. 토마스는 민호를 제대로 보지도 못했다. 확대된 것처럼 눈에서 솟은 눈물이 볼을 타고 흐르다가 슥슥 소맷자락에 흡수되는 것이 눈에 들어왔다.  
"아직도 여기 문화에 적응이 안된 건지 모르겠는데."  
벅벅 문지르는 눈 주위가 발그레했다. 드디어 눈이 마주쳤다.  
"원래는 그..."  
운건 이쪽이 아닌데도 목이 자꾸 잠겼다. 토마스의 코가 훌쩍였다.  
"데이트 신청부터 하고 그러지 않냐?"  
핏기가 싸아악 도는 것이 과연 인체의 신비라고 토마스는 입을 열었다.  
"어. 그럼 내일 학교 끝나고 혹시 시간-"  
"없어."  
토마스는 아주 빠르게 땅에 흡수되어 버릴 것처럼 축 쳐졌다. 가방도 어깨에서 바닥으로 툭 떨어졌다. 제가 뱉어놓고도 움찔한 민호는 곧 입을 열었다.  
"토요일은 괜찮아. 너는?"  
병아리처럼 토마스가 대답했다.  
"나는 다 괜찮아."  
"그럼 12시에 몰 앞에서."  
토마스가 팔을 붕붕 흔들었다. 방과후를 알리는 종이 쳤고 민호는 간다고 인사는 안해도 돌아는 보았다. 

토요일은 토마스는 모르겠지만 민호 인생의 고비였다. 영화를 보기는 했는데 팔걸이에 팔도 못놓고 앉은 것도 불편한데 못 고쳐 앉았다. 토마스는 있는듯 없는듯 팝콘도 잘 먹고 다리도 꼬았다가 폈다. 맥도날드에 앉아 버거를 먹는데 목폴라를 턱 끝까지 입은 것처럼 간질간질 갑갑했다. 토마스는 눈을 내리깔고 먹고 있었다. 한 번씩 눈이 와닿았다. 얼굴을 훑는 시선이 손이 와 닿는 것 같이 감촉이 있었다. 감자튀김 케찹을 가져오지 않아서 둘 다 자리에서 벌떡 일어났다가 그냥 없는 채로 먹었다. 민호가 빠르게 버거를 해치우자 담배 피우는 듯이 먹던 토마스가 물었다.  
"그건 맛있어?"  
"아니."  
다 그런가. 사람들의 소음 속으로 흐릿하게 아무것도 아닌 대화가 섞였다. 문은 자동문이라 잡아줄 것도 없었다.  
데이트는 다들 하는 것처럼 해서 헤어질 시간이 된 둘은 혼란에 빠졌다. 가위바위보를 하면 어떠냐고 차도 안 가져온 토마스가 제안했지만 민호 집이 몰에서 더 멀었으므로 민호가 토마스를 데려다주었다. 그래도 햄버거 하나를 한 시간동안 갉아 먹으면서 이러니 저러니 말을 했었는데 집에 갈 시간이 되자 토마스는 아무 말이 없었다. 따각따각 깜박이 넣은 소리만 미지근하게 났다.  
차가 섰다. 둘 다 내렸다. 토마스 집은 깜깜했다. 영화 속 외계인의 눈처럼 토마스의 눈에 감정이 안 읽혔다. 매너 좋은 남자인양 으레 그랬던 것처럼 토마스를 문 앞에 데려다 준 민호는 삐걱댔다. 토마스는 주머니 속 열쇠를 쥐었다. 눈을 질끈 감은 민호가 토마스 어깨를 움켜쥐고 키스했다. 꼬마애들처럼 입술만 닿아있었다. 민호가 눈을 떴다. 아주 가까이서 눈이 마주쳤다. 토마스가 느릿하게 눈을 감더니 민호의 아랫입술을 머금었다. 민호가 떨어졌다. 토마스는 민호의 멱살을 쥐고 길에서 안보이는 코너로 갔다. 입술이 젖어서 맨들하게 닿았다. 닿는 체온이 따끈해졌다. 코가 볼에 닿아서 숨이 잘 안쉬어졌다. 고개 각도를 바꾸니 나아졌다. 손이 목 뒤를 받쳤다가 뼈 밖에 없는 등을 눌렀다가 허리를 쓸었다가 벨트를 쥐었다. 미끌미끌 원하는 대로 잘 잡히지 않자 민호가 꽈악 토마스를 품에 끌어 안았다. 그러다 움켜쥔 것이 엉덩이라는 것을 안 순간 흠칫 떨어졌다. 까마득하게 어지러웠다. 시간을 봤더니 집에서 온 연락만 핸드폰에 가득이었다. 가야할 것 같아 민호는 말했다.  
"내일 볼래?"  
답은 의외로 단박에 안 이어졌다. 눈을 내리깐 토마스가 고개를 끄덕였다. 한 번 더 키스를 할까 말까 하던 민호는 그냥 터벅터벅 차로 돌아섰다. 나쁜 선택은 아니었던 것이 그 다음 날은 내도록 키스만 했으니까.


	2. Chapter 2

화면보호기처럼 토마스의 얼굴색이 변했다. 빨개졌다 하얘졌다 아예 파래졌다가. 민호는 토마스의 어릴적 사진을 유심히 보다 토마스를 보았다. 여전히 표정이 없었다. 토마스는 콜라를 건네 주었다. 민호는 마시지도 않고 천천히 볼 것도 없는 집구경을 했다. 토마스 엄마의 향수를 뿌려대고 난리를 쳤는데도 민호는 들어오자마자 말했다.  
"네 냄새 난다."  
그게 좋은 냄새인지 나쁜 냄새인지 뭔 냄새인지 물어보기도 전에 민호는 벽에 걸린 토마스의 비뚤거리는 그림을 바라보고 있었다. 한참을 구경하던 민호는 새파래지다 못해 보라색이 도는 토마스에게 말했다.  
"숙제해야지."  
그리고 정말 책을 꺼내더니 노트를 펼치고 토마스의 컴퓨터를 보며 에세이를 썼다. 토마스는 끄적대며 민호를 훔쳐봤다. 언제나 세우고 다니는 머리와 이마와 동그란 귀와 집중하느라 벌어진 입술을 멍하니. 민호가 자신을 보는 줄도 모르다가 엎드린 침대에서 펄쩍 놀랐다. 내내 말라있었던 입술이 쪽 금이 갔다. 손가락 마디로 문지르고 있는데 시야에 손가락이 들어왔다. 홱 옆으로 고개를 치웠다. 민호가 가방을 뒤졌다. 하늘색 립밤이 나왔다. 민호는 토마스의 턱을 살짝 누르고 입술에 립밤을 발라주었다. 구경하듯 보고 있다 눈이 마주치자 토마스는 얼어붙었다. 민호가 손을 내렸다. 다가올 거리가 유지되었다.  
"난 끝났어."  
"그... 그래?"  
토마스 노트에는 고작 네 줄 적혀 있었다. 민호는 손도 대지 않던 콜라를 깠다. 집에 돌아가던 길에 같이 걷던 토마스가 물었다.  
"너는 나랑 같이 있으면..."  
뒤를 어떻게 맺지 손끝이 따끔거렸다. 얼굴을 마구 부볐다. 바람이 싸했는데 막이라도 둘러친 것처럼 멀었다. 민호가 토마스에게 다시 손을 뻗었다. 조심스럽게 손목을 만졌다.  
"아까 떨었잖아."  
네가?  
아니. 네가. 

다시 생각해도 속 안이 다 컴퓨터 케이블 같이 엉켜서 토마스는 한숨을 하늘 보며 쉬었다.  
"민호는 정말 착한 것 같아."  
샌드위치냐 햄버거냐 물었는데 민호만 줄줄 나오는 통에 아무 거나 갖고 와버린 뉴트는 실소했다.  
"데이트 강간이 별 건 줄 아냐."  
"엄청 더... 좋아졌어."  
지랄났네. 지랄났어. 까페테리아에 있는 건지 어디에 가버린 건지 토마스 얼굴이 둥둥 떴다. 멀리서 눈에 갤리가 걸렸다. 무시하며 뉴트는 입에 샌드위치만 꾸역꾸역 쑤셔 박았다. 토마스가 대체 몇 개나 쓸 작정인지 콘돔 많은 마트를 물어봐서 대강 알려준 뉴트는 먼저 일어났다. 대단한 남자친구(섹스전)께서 오고 계셨다. 

시험이 있어 서너 주가 휙 가버렸다. 시험 후 짧은 방학에 민호는 통화하다 문득. 내일 집 비어. 아라비안 나이트가 펼쳐지는 말이었다. 토마스는 하루 묵기라도 할 것처럼 짐을 쌌다. 민호 줄 거. 입을 거. 쓸 거. 쓰고 변기에 버릴 거. 이것도 변기에 버릴 거. 이것도 그거.  
민호 집은 부모님이 있을 때와는 달라보였다. 뭐 때문인지는 몰라도. 알긴 하지만서도. 방학이라 편해보이는 민호는 데님 셔츠를 입고 있었다. 걷어붙인 팔뚝이 육상부 탓에 새까맸다. 토마스는 처음 온 것처럼 민호 집을 둘러보았다. 민호는 컵에 주스를 따라 내밀었다.  
"아! 나 가져왔어."  
"뭘?"  
"그때 너가 맛있다고 했던 젤리."  
민호 손에 넘어간 가방에서 후두두둑 콘돔이 떨어졌다. 뒤적이는 민호 손에서 비닐들이 바스락거렸다. 다른 지퍼에서 젤리를 찾아낸 민호는 봉지를 까서 작은 곰돌이들을 죄다 입에 털어넣었다. 인공 오렌지 향이 달달했다. 체스말 배열하는 것처럼 민호는 콘돔을 한 줄씩 테이블 위에 늘어놓았다. 빨강, 노랑, 초록, 주황. 다시 빨강, 주황, 노랑, 초록, 호피. 토마스는 반짝이는 포장보다 더 빨갰다. 민호는 턱을 괴었다.  
"뭐가 제일 좋아?"  
"네가 뭘 좋아할지 모르겠어서..."  
콘돔 공장을 털어온 것 같은 테이블 위를 보던 민호는 토마스가 그러듯이 한 쪽 눈을 찡긋거렸다.  
"사실 해본 적 없어."  
이제 가여운 토마스는 숨도 못 쉬었다. 토마스가 마시던 잔을 집어든 민호는 모조리 비워버렸다. 목젖이 느리게 움직였다. 눈 앞이 팽그르르 돌았다. 어떡하지. 어떡하지. 뭘 어떡하면 좋지. 뇌까지 산소가 안 갔다. 민호는 다시 시선을 내려트렸다.  
"너 좋은 걸로 해."  
토마스는 또 떨고 있었다. 잡힌 민호 무릎까지 진동이 느껴졌다.  
"너. 너..."  
빨강, 주황, 노랑 줄이 쭉 밀렸다. 바작바작 민호 손 아래 포장지가 신음했다. 토마스는 새까만 팔을 꽉 잡았다. 속옷 챙겨온 건 개중 정말 잘한 일이 되었다.


End file.
